MY Life For You/Issue 28
Issue 28 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Blame Game Kim puts three cans of soup in a black bag, and closes it. She grabs the bag, and another one right next to her. She carries the bags out of the store and to the van. Chad and Trevor were at the trunk, shoving all food supplies in the car. Kim puts down the bags of food. "Okay, this should be all of it." "Thanks" Chad said, as he continued to put more bags into the trunk. He grabbed the bags Kim brought and threw them in, and then closed the trunk. He turns to Kim, "Where's Aaron?" Kim points at the roof of the store, "He's up there. He said he was going to keep a watch out for cars heading over here." "Geez, this is all his fucking fault." Chad said, "He just had to go pull some shit like that." "But he had to get Susan and Jamal" Trevor responded, in defense of Aaron. "Trevor, what do you think is more important? Saving two people at the cost of probably all of our lives, or leave them there for out safety? He had something decent here, but because of his actions, not only are Dom and Nia killed, but now we also have to get on the road again." Chad said furiously. "So if it was me that was captured, then you would not go to save me?" Kim asked Chad. Chad looked at Kim for a few seconds. He has lied to her many times, so he knows that she knows his lying habits. "Yes, if it was for the sake of the group. Then yeah, I would not try to save you." Kim's jaws dropped. "Oh my god, fuck you!" she said, then she walked away. "You're an assholes, Chad" Trevor said. "Whatever, she'll get over it." Chad said as he and Trevor walked towards the store. As they entered the store, they both saw Jamal and Mikaela heading towards them. Jamal got right in front of Chad's face. "What the hell is up with this? You guys are just going to go up and leave?" Chad steps back a few steps. "Yeah" Just hearing that made Jamal even more mad. "What the hell. Why? We got to fight back man. He killed both of my parents, we got to fucking take this guy down." "Look, I'm sorry that both your parents are dead. But your issues have nothing to do with us. Aaron and your Dad tried to fuck with them, and looked at what happened. If they wanted to, they could have killed us all. I am not going to put everyone's life in danger for the sake of your revenge. Besides, your injured, you can't do anything." "But-" Chad interrupted Jamal. "No buts, we are leaving, you can come with us if you like, but you are not dragging us with your problems, and that is final." Chad walked away. Jamal stood there speechless. Trevor touched Jamal's shoulder. "Sorry man, but it's going to have to be this way." Trevor and Mikaela both walked away. Aaron was standing on top of the roof. His gun readied, and he kept a sharp eye out for anything that seemed suspicious. He hears the door behind him open, he turns around and sees Jess. "Watch you doin up here?" she asked. "Hey Jess, just keeping an eye out on things. Got to make sure that we're ready next time" Aaron said. "Hmm . . . Are you even packed yet?" "Yeah, I am. I don't need much anyways, so it took me faster than everyone else. Jess, what are you going to do?" "Hmm, you know, I have no idea. I was planning on going with you guys, but I think I going to go my own way." "Is that right? Well good luck to you." "Thanks, Aaron. You too." Jess heads inside the store. Three hours later Chad brings the car to the front of the store. Trevor got on the passenger seat. Aaron opened the back door, and everyone else got in. Jess pulls up in another car. "Well maybe I'll see you guys some other time." "You sure you won't come with us? asked Judy. "Yeah, I'm sure." Jess replied. She rolls up the windows and drives off. Amy looks around, "Where's Susan and Jamal?" "Don't worry, there coming with us. They're just taking a different car." Kim said. Another cars pulls up. The window rolled down. Susan was driving and Jamal was in the passenger seat. "Any specfic place we're going too?" Susan asked. "Yeah, Denver." said Chad. "Okay, lead the way." Susan rolled up the window. Chad drove off with Susan and Jamal behind them. Category:Uncategorized